


Along Came a Spider...

by OleanderSage



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Archfey, Bounty Hunter Izuku, Cult of Lolth, Dead Inko, Devils, Eladrin Hisashi, Elements of D&D, Elves, Endeavor dies, F/F, F/M, Fiends, Free Drows, Great Old Ones, M/M, Magical Community, Magical Prosthesis Izuku, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Racist Eladrin, Science and Sorcery AU, The Raven Queen - Freeform, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, arachnophobes beware, half-elf izuku, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderSage/pseuds/OleanderSage
Summary: "I can grant you what you desire but, you must be willing to pay the price it comes with."Izuku mulled it over before he looked at the dark shape behind the silk curtain, determination set in his solid emerald eyes"What do I have to do?""Nothing big really, you just need to kill a few people." Her lips stretched into a dark smile."Deal" Izuku shook her hand and the contract was made.





	1. ...and sat down besides Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Readers, this is the rework of "The Devil works hard, but Midoriya Izuku works harder." I hope you will be as enjoyable for you as the previous version of this work was. Without further ado here it is.

Izuku sat across from the female Drow, a teacup in front of him with an almond cookie he watched her as she poured herself a cup of tea and took an almond cookie. 

"Do you prefer sugar or honey for your tea, deary?" She asked him dropping two cubes of sugar into her cup. 

"Honey is fine, thank you." Izuku accepted the little jar of golden honey. She took a sip of tea, set her cup on the saucer and turned her yellow eyes to him, a polite smile on her red painted lips.

"Now deary what can Auntie Whispers do for you?" She folded her hand in front of her very lady like and proper. Izuku took a sip of the tea, jasmine by the taste, and fixed his pupil-less green eyes on her yellow eyes. 

"I hear that you can grant people's wishes." Izuku said placing his teacup back down. Auntie Whispers took a dainty bite from the almond cookie.

"Not entirely true, I can help people obtain their desires but there are limits to my abilities, I cannot resurrect dead people, unless you want them back as undead, and I cannot force someone to love you, as love potions have been deemed illegal by the Wardens since the 1897's." 

"I'm not looking for love and it's better to leave the dead to their rest, what I want is to be able to attend U.A so that once I graduate I can join the Wardens to exact my revenge on the ones who killed my mother and exiled my father." the young man had a dark look in those opalescent eyes of his, a look that reminded Auntie Whispers of a young Drow man who helped not only her but several Drow break free of The Spider Queen's grasp. 

"My goodness, such ambitions if I did not know you any better I would say you were more Drow than Eladrin." A dark smile graced her red painted lips, Izuku bit the cookie in half in one vicious bite, chewed it angrily before swallowing.

"Half, I'm only half an Eladrin although according to them I'm an abomination." Auntie Whispers looked over the fourteen year old boy before her, he was slim and athletic looking, as were many Eladrin youths, his skin was fair with freckles on his cheeks, opalescent green eyes that lacked pupils, they had flecks of gold in them that would sparkle as they caught the light, his hair was the colour of new spring leaves, but unlike Eladrins it was curly instead of straight he also lacked the trademark pointed ears of all Elven kind.  She also noted that he lacked the Eladrin height as he was a tad on the shorter side.

"Well the High Elves tend to have a rather egotistical view of themselves, anything that doesn't fit their perfect design is deemed an 'abomination' you should see the looks they give us Drow." 

"Is something like they just saw something so foul they turn their nose up so high they about fall over?" Izuku said with a hint of bitter hurt. Auntie Whispers let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes that would be the look, though I would not think they would have an issue with a Half-Elf such as yourself." she took another sip of her tea. "Now why don't we get down to business shall we?"

Izuku nodded, the Drow stood up smoothing out her black Victorian mourning gown and walking to a bookshelf pulling out a large ornate book before coming back to the table and sitting down.

"Now before we begin we must first have to exchange payment for the visit." She opened the book and then extended her hand out crooking a finger in a come hither motion a Shadow Raven flew down from atop of its perch on the doorway horizontal jamb landing on her shoulder, it dropped a feather on the book and a bottle of ink, dipping the quill into the ink she poised it in ready to write. "So for the payment of the meeting I will need the story of how you came to lose your arm, your mother, and your father."

Izuku clutched at the empty right sleeve, a phantom sensation coursed through him. He took a deep breath preparing himself. 

"It started with my dad, he wasn't a typical Eladrin he actually liked humans, he was always helping everyone he came across, a good man..er Elf, he was sort of the black sheep of his clan, they looked down at him because he would rather spend time with humans than with his own kind." Auntie Whispers wrote all this down quickly before she snapped her fingers and a floating hand made of shimmering light appeared to grab the quill and continue writing.

"He sounds like he was very popular with the other races." She said taking a sip from her cup. Izuku nodded and continued with his story. 

"He had a lot of friends and allies, a lot of admirers as well mom always said I had inherited his good looks but I'm just plain looking." Izuku said a sad smile on his face as he remembered his mom. "He meet my mom sometime ago and they fell for one another, of course his clan was absolutely scandalized at this, an Eladrin in love with a human the very thought offended them. My dad told them to go to hell and he married my mom."

Auntie Whispers nodded understandingly, she too knew the feeling of being rejected by the ones who called themselves her family for loving a human. Izuku took a sip of his tea and continued.

"After I was born my dad became the first Eladrin to join the Wardens, the law enforcers of the Magical Community, and sometime when I was eight The Wardens joined forces with The Pro Heroes to combat crimes from both sides, my dad became really popular real quick, he was considered the equal to All Might. He even managed to win over the Wood Elves and I'm sure you know there opinions on Eladrin."

"Yes they have a word for them in the Wood Elf dialect that is not something to be uttered in polite company." Auntie Whisper poured Izuku another cup of tea. 

"All Might and my dad teamed up a lot, I even got to meet him once, it was a great day for ten year old me getting to meet All Might, but my dad would always be my number one hero." Izuku smiled as he told this, it will always be his treasured memory, having his picture taken with All Might, his dad and his mom but soon that smile faded as he told the rest of the story. "The trouble began when my dad had gone with All Might on some secret mission, he came back with a haunted look and a lot of wounds. He wouldn't talk about it and he had a lot of nightmares involving spiders, even the smallest spider would cause him to panic and lash out at it."

"Did he perhaps partake in the Demon Web invasion?" Auntie Whispers looked very intrigued at this possibility. It sounded that like the same symptoms of PTSD that many of those in the battle exhibited in the aftermath; Izuku shrugged.

"I don't know what that is, he never spoke of that day and no reports surfaced." Auntie Whisper hummed in thought, she was debating on whether she should tell this boy of that terrible battle but he was still young and did not need that burden on his shoulder as he was already carrying enough.

"Well we will put a pin in that thought for now, please continue." Her Mage Hand dipped the quill into the inkwell and poised ready to continue. 

"We went out for my 10th birthday to the zoo, my dad was doing better he was smiling again, he didn't have that look in his eyes like all was lost, it was a fun day but suddenly a villain attacked with a small group of Drow, they killed a lot of people my mom among then as she shielded me from a poisoned arrow, but one of the Drows grabbed me and drove his dagger into my arm. Dad lost it and just slaughtered them without mercy, I don't remember much as the poison on the dagger was killing me slowly, but I remember waking up at the hospital they had to amputate my whole arm cause the poison destroyed every nerve and muscle in it, All Might was there he was the one who delivered the bad news about my mom; dad was arrested by the Wardens he had gone into a frenzy even hurting a few of the Wardens who tried to calm him, later he was exiled by Alkendo Lightmender." Izuku spoke the name with pure disdain.

Auntie Whisper looked at Izuku with pure sympathy for his hardship, she had heard of this Eladrin politician, Alkendo he was as Eladrin as could be, he seized power among the Eladrin party of the Coalition of Elves through sweet talk and bribery, the Sun, Moon, and Wood Elves as well as the Free Drow party did not like him but he had burrowed in deep like a tick. 

"That bastard had deemed him a danger to the public and had him exiled from Japan. I was all alone, well for a bit All Might had a close friend of him pull some strings and got me placed in a really nice foster home, the parents are Pro Heroes, Ereaserhead and Present Mic, they have two other kids there a boy my age and a younger girl. They treat me well, they practically consider me family." Izuku's mood lightened at the thought of his foster family. 

"So you found a new family, and you seem to be in good health. So why would you come here at the possibility to lose all that for a chance at revenge?" She was very curious to hear his answer, most that came to her because they were at the end of their rope and had no other choice.

"Revenge is just a by product of my goal, I'm trying to be like my dad, he was a great hero and a great Warden so that is what I want, but I can't like this." Izuku gestured at his missing arm. "and being Half-Elf means I didn't get a quirk like other human kids. Which means I can't really get into U.A which just opened up to non-human kids"

"What about magic?" Auntie Whisper asked. 

"I need my other arm to do the more complex somatic component for spells, I do know the Mage Hand cantrip ." Izuku looked at Auntie Whisper's Mage Hand writing away as he spoke. " and I can use the Misty Step cause of my Eladrin blood, but that's about it." 

Auntie Whisper waved her hand and the mage hand disappeared she caught the quill before it could hit the page and gave it some thought.

"I can help you with your goal I have several associates who can outfit you with a special prosthetic arm that will allow you to wield magic, as well as associates who can train you in martial combat and magical combat, but of course there is the matter of the price." 

"I'm willing to pay what ever it may be." Izuku's solid green eyes darkened with determination. Auntie Whisper smiled a Cheshire smile at the Half-Elf boy.

"Careful my dear, you shouldn't be so eager to say such things, especially when you don't even know what I might ask of you." Auntie Whisper took another dainty bite from her cookie before she continued. "The price I ask of you is this: You will work for me until your graduation of U.A, simple odd jobs here and there to pay off the price of the arm and magic lessons."

"You have a deal."  Izuku expended his left hand out and shook the Drow's hand.


	2. ...and gave Izuku a new arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the associates of Auntie Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the rework of The Devil Works Hard, I hope you guys continue to enjoy it

Izuku sat on the bench shirtless as an old gnome, a very grumpy old gnome in Izuku's opinion, used a tape measure on his left arm, making marks on a piece of paper then shouting back to a Dwarf who was carving out a mold for Izuku's new arm.  

"Get me the measurements of the right hip to the shoulder Alister." The Dwarf shouted from his forge the Gnome, Alister, grumbled under his breath which sounded like a Gnomish swear. 

"Hope you have a high pain tolerance kid cause this process will not be a fun day in the workshop." Alister finished measuring Izuku's side and shouted the number to Thran, the Dwarf who responded with a grunt. "We will have to reopen the sealed wound on your shoulder and connect the nerves to the prosthetic which will be a time consuming and very painful process, so maybe we should give you a shot of whiskey." Alister let out a gravely chuckle at his joke; Izuku smiled at that.

"Sure I'll take some if it's Tennessee Whiskey." Alister laughed at that and he jotted down some more notes.

"I see why Ilphymma likes you so much." Alister hoped down from the workbench and walked over to a shelf, stepping on a special lift to get him to the top shelf to get a large medical book. "Alright let see here." Alister lowered the lift and walked back to the workbench and climbing up the stairs built on the side. He opened the book to show Izuku the process, it was very detailed illustration.

"You're not scaring him with those medical books of your now Alister?" Auntie Whispers walked in wearing a black gown in shades of charcoal, her milky white hair done up in an interesting knot and held in place by a single long ebony hair stick that had a silver raven hanging from a delicate gold chain. She gave a soft smile to the Gnome.

"Just making sure the kid knows what he's getting into, these kind of prostheses are different from magically constructed kind we have to essentially rebuild an arm here and make sure his body doesn't reject it." Alister said a tad grumpily as he fixed his green eyes to Auntie Whisper's yellow ones.

"You two aren't arguing again?" Thran walked in wiping his bald head with a handkerchief as he walked into the Alister's workshop. "I don't need you two shooting sparks at each other like old times." Thran had a huge smirk on his soot covered face. Auntie Whisper and Alister both shot him a withering glare. "On to business I just finished carving out the mold for the new prosthetic, all we need is for Silver to show up with the supplies we need and then it will be a month or so before the arm is ready."

"Which is why I am here, I have called in my favors with the monks from the Four Pillar Monastery and they will be training you for the U.A entrance exam, they will train you first without the arm and then with the arm. I also asked Silver to acquire a special core for it to allow you to channel magic." 

Izuku could barely contain his excitement at the thought of finally getting trained and being prepared for the entrance exam; Alister scoffed. 

"It's all well and good to train his body, but what about his mind, I did some research and he needs to pass a written exam as well." 

"I'm pretty intelligent Professor Greenbottle, I have the highest grade in my middle school." Alister waved off with a grumble.

"Human scholastic are nothing, I'll be tutoring you to ensure you don't become some mindless meat head that looks at everything like a nail that needs hitting." Alister said with a tone that left no room for argument. 

"Sure Professor." Izuku said with a smile. Auntie Whisper laughed a rather ladylike laugh.

"Still using that title of your Alister, you haven't taught in a university in years." Alister let out a growl.

"And you're still going by that ridiculous moniker,  _Ilphymma._ " Alister put emphasis on Auntie Whisper's name and she looked ready to smack the Gnome.

"Enough you two, not good form to argue in front of guests." Thran shouted at the two of them. 

"You are right Thran it was improper form, if you are finished taking measurements you are free to go for the day Izuku, you can come back tomorrow, the monks will be here then and I can make proper introductions and you can start training." 

Izuku nodded and with practiced eased he slipped his shirt on, picked up his pack and headed off with a wave goodbye to the trio.

* * *

 

"I'm home" Izuku shouted as he walked in to the apartment, and he heard the sound of running feet as a head of long white hair popped around the corner.

"Big Brother Izuku!" Eri ran to him and jumped up, Izuku with some difficulty lifted her up; the little girl giggled as Izuku spun her around 

"Hey Eri, you are getting big." Eri gave him a big smile.

"Then you need to work out more." Hitoshi said as his shock of purple hair came into view a lazy smile on his face. Izuku stuck his tongue out at the boy. "So where you been shorty."

"Doing some part-time work." Izuku said which wasn't a complete lie, he was in a way given his contract with Auntie Whisper. 

"You and this mysterious work, you ever going to tell us what is it you do?"

"Told you Hitoshi, I am doing errands for someone." Izuku lowered Eri down who went off to tell her dads that Izuku was home. 

"That someone being a Drow." Hitoshi said locking his purple eyes to Izuku's green.

"A Free Drow, contrary to popular Hitoshi; not every Drow are like the ones that attacked Osaka ten years ago." Hitoshi just gave him a deadpan stare and just shrugged.

Izuku just signed as he followed Hitoshi into the apartment, the purple haired at least took Izuku's bag to show that there were no hard feelings. They walked past the kitchen where Mr. Yamada was there making dinner with Eri on a step stool helping wash vegetables chatting animatedly with Mr. Yamada. The blond man saw the two  walking by and called out to Izuku.

"Hey Welcome back Little Listener, how was the part-time?" Mr. Yamada said with a wide grin.

"It was fine Mr. Yamada, I got to go back tomorrow for a special assignment." Hitoshi scoffed.

"What she going to make you feed the spiders and clean their webbing?" Hitoshi went off into their shared bedroom to drop off Izuku's bag; Izuku gave a sigh as Hitoshi left. 

"Sorry about that Izuku." Mr. Yamada said laying a supportive hand on Izuku's left shoulder. "He just feels rather strongly about the Dark Elves ever since...well he told you his story right?" Izuku nodded solemnly. 

"Maybe I should take Hitoshi to meet my employer than he can see not all The Drow are as they are made out to be." Mr. Yamada gave Izuku a soft smile.

"You're too kind for this world kiddo; Dinner will be done shortly so go wash up." 

"I'm helping papa." Eri piped up from the sink where she was washing some carrots. 

"You sure are Little Listener." Mr. Yamada said patting her head lovingly. 

* * *

 

The next day Izuku was getting off the train and heading to Iron & Bones, Thran's and Alister's workshop, as he entered the shop he could hear two people arguing. It was a tall Sun Elf with silvery short hair, a rare sight on full blooded Elves, he was having heated words with Alister who was standing on top of his movable lift that was full extended so he could meet the Elf eye to eye. 

"This is highway robbery you little knife eared bastard." Alister's tan face was heated with anger. Thran was leaning back on a workshop bench sipping from a beer stein watching the two argue. "4,000 gold pieces for the supplies?! The agreement was for 1,500 gold pieces." 

"Hey watch the slurs you half-pint Goblin."

" **GOBLIN! HOW DARE YOU! YOU..YOU!"** Alister looking for something insulting to call the Elf when Auntie Whisper came in with four humans behind Izuku. Auntie Whisper let out a sigh.

"Alright you two enough, Silver apologize to Alister for the Goblin comment and Alister apologize to Silver for the Elven slur, and we can get down to business." Auntie Whisper said with an air of decorum. The two of them glared at each other and they both said a half-hearted apology. "Good now Silver did you acquire the Darksteel and core?"

At the word Darksteel Thran perked up setting his beer down. 

"You're going to have the arm made out of Darksteel? If that's the case I'll have to call in outside help, that stuff needs to be heated to outstanding degrees to shape it, cause it's indestructible and I'm no metal shaper." 

"Which is why the prices is 4,000 gold cause Darksteel is hard to get through human's customs as well as this." Silver reached into his satchel and drew out something wrapped in a dark cloth. The Sun Elf unwrapped it and a glow filled the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" One of the people with Auntie Whisper spoke in an awed voice. Thran looked on in shock, and Alister had his mouth agape.

"A Phoenix Soul!" 


	3. ...and introduced new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the ones who will be training him for U.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner guys, I saw Endgame and I was still recovering from that as well as some issues at work with double shifts. Anyway here is the next chapter.

"Where did you get that?" Alister said utterly gobsmacked as Silver wrapped the glowing object back up.

"It wasn't easy that bird did not want to be choked to death." Silver's nonchalant which only added to Alister's anger. The Gnome launched himself at the Elf knocking him down and wailing on him with tiny fist all the while shouting in Gnomish. It took the combined effort of Izuku, Thran, and one of the humans to pull the angry tinkerer off the poor Sun Elf.

"Easy ya geezer, I was joking. Like I could take down a Phoenix, I won it off a Tiefling Warlock in a poker game down in the Bone Slums in Osaka." Silver stood up dusting off his shirt. He walked over to Auntie Whisper handing her the package and she gave him a large leather pouch that jingled has it landed in his hand. With a little salute to the Drow he headed for the door put before he left he snapped his fingers turned around and walked up to Izuku.

"My number in case you ever need anything, cutie." Silver handed Izuku a card with a wink. Looking into the other Elf's eyes he saw that they were mismatched his right was amber gold and his left was acid green much brighter than Izuku's own, a faint blush on his face at the cutie remark.

"Um thank you Mr. Silver." That made the Elf laugh a wonderful, touchable laugh.

"Just Silver is fine kiddo, see ya around and thanks for the business Auntie." With another wink he left the shop. Izuku looked at the card that Silver had given him it had a Snake wrapped around a Swan's neck and under the image was a phone number. Alister was muttering angrily as he was fixing his work station. 

"Now that the excitement is over Izuku allow me to introduce you to the ones who will be training you." Auntie Whisper walked him over to the four humans. "This is Master Lan-Tsu." Auntie Whisper gestured to a tall woman with a shaved head and eyes that reminded Izuku of the sea during a storm, she was wearing a kesa in shades of blue.

"Master Lang-Shen." Gesturing to a very short and round monk who also had a shaved head, he was wearing a kesa much like Lan-Tsu but his was in shades of yellow he had a very kind smile on his face and Izuku liked him on sight he had this wonderful aura about him. Lang-Shen bowed to Izuku and he bowed back. Auntie moved to the next monk and he had a much more different aura to him, He was average height and unlike the other monks he had hair but cut quite short with a lot of frown lines on his face as though he never smiled. 

"Master Lao-Chi." He wore kesa in shades of green and he stared down at Izuku with a teacher stare that rivaled all teacher stares, even that of Mr. Aizawa. Izuku bowed out of fear, something told Izuku that this man did not go easy on anyone. Auntie Whisper then gestured to a much older looking man who had a Fu Manchu that reached past his neck with a shaven head and wrinkles more of age than from frowning, he had dark brown eyes that held some sort of twinkle to them, as though he knew something no one else knew; His kesa was more like the monk robes Izuku had seen on tv saffron in color with a red sash across it.

"Master Magus-Janiu." 

"He is rather scrawny, not sure we have much to work with." Lao-Chi said deadpan. Lan-Tsu tutted at Lao-Chi. 

"Now Lao, we must not judge him without testing him. You cannot know how strong a blade will be without battle. So who shall go first in training our little student." 

Lang-Shen stepped forward smile still big on his face. 

"Wait we are starting now? I don't have any of workout clothing." Izuku said to which Auntie Whisper pointed to the backroom.

"There are some spare clothing that will fit you back there go and change." Izuku headed to the backroom and indeed found said spare clothing in a new duffel bag along with a full water bottle, towels, and three sets of workout clothing all perfectly fitted to Izuku. 

Heading back to the main floor in training gi pants and a tank top; he felt a little self-conscience about showing off the scars where his right arm used to be. Lang-Shen started Izuku off doing stretches to test out his flexibility, despite the fact that Izuku didn't really work out that much he was quite flexible he chalked it up to his Eladrin heritage. After the warm up Lang-Shen began the training having Izuku mirror his moves. 

Lang-Shen did not speak but he helped correct Izuku's stance and postures; giving encouraging pats to Izuku's back and thumbs up, by the time it was time for Izuku to go home he was exhausted this was the longest Izuku had ever worked out. Lang-Shen clapped for Izuku as he was sitting on the ground drinking water, a big smile on his kind face it made Izuku smile back.

"Hmpf, he still has a way to go." Lao-Chi said gruffly, Lan-Tsu playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Oh that was almost a compliment Lao." She had a smirk playing at her lips. Magus-Janiu laughed a deep laugh at Lan-Tsu's comment; Lao-Chi huffed at his colleges.

Izuku shakily stood up and grabbed the towel to wipe of the sweat off, Auntie Whisper told him to go change and she would give him a ride home.

"You can drive? In that getup?" Alister said from his workshop putting away his tools. "Did you also take the driver test in a dress?" Alister chuckled at the image.

Auntie Whisper waved away the comment; Izuku reentered the main floor when Auntie told him to make sure to take the duffel bag with him since it was his now, Izuku thanked her repeatedly for the gift and she simply waved away the thanks with a smile.

Exiting the shop Izuku saw a sleek, black limo waiting outside and a Tiefling chauffeur standing next to the passenger door. Auntie Whisper offered a ride to the monks but they declined, they were staying at the local chapter of their temple in town and they will simply take the train since it was a 20 minute ride.

Izuku walked next to Auntie Whisper as the Tiefling opened the door for her and helped her in, Izuku followed suit and sat in the luxuries leather seats he gave his address to Auntie Whisper who then told the chauffeur. 

On the ride Auntie and Izuku chatted about heroes and quirks, she always seemed very interested in Izuku's amazing ability to memorize quirks and find unique ways to utilized them, soon they arrived outside Mr. Yamada and Mr. Aizawa's apartment; Izuku was not looking forward to going upstairs with his legs throbbing. 

"Thank you for the ride Auntie Whisper." Izuku exited out the limo and Auntie followed. 

"Allow me to help you up the stairs I would hate to find out you fell down and hurt yourself." Izuku insisted that it wasn't necessary but she paid him no heed and helped him up the flight of stairs with ease; she was deceptively strong.

Standing outside the door Izuku dug his key out of his pocket and was about to unlock the door when the door flew open and Eri stood there with Hitoshi behind her. 

"Big Bro Izu...!" She stopped as she spotted Auntie Whisper who smiled at her and waved, Eri looked at her shyly; Hitoshi just glared at the Drow. 

"Eri, Hitoshi this is my employer Auntie Whisper. Auntie Whisper these are my foster brother and sister." 

"Nice to meet the two of you." 

"You have really pretty hair." Eri said looking at the Drow woman; Auntie Whisper smiled brightly at the little girl.

"You do as well." Eri gave her a big smile, Hitoshi had not stopped glaring at Auntie Whisper.

"Eri, Hitoshi who is at the door is Izuku back?" Mr. Aizawa walked into view and saw Izuku standing next to a Drow woman in a very elegant gown.

"Hey Mr. Aizawa I'm back, let me introduce you to my boss Auntie Whisper; Auntie Whisper this is my guardian Mr. Aizawa."

The two adults shook hands and exchanged pleasantries Auntie Whisper then addressed Izuku.

"Take the weekend off Thran and I have to work some details out for the arm." She bid goodbye to the humans and headed back to the limo.

"She's really pretty Izuku." Eri said as she skipped further into the apartment. Hitoshi huffed and followed the little girl. Izuku headed to the bath to wash up for dinner but Aizawa stopped him.

"Are you alright Izuku, you look really tired." Mr. Aizawa fixed Izuku with a deadpan stare.

"I'm okay, Auntie Whisper got some trainers to stop by and help me train to get ready for U.A entrance exams." Mr. Aizawa's facial expression hadn't changed as he watched the green hair Half-Elf walk away. He knew he would have to have a chat with Izuku about that. 


	4. ...and spun a web of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku argues with his guardians which leads to some rash decisions

"What do you mean I need to stop going to Auntie Whisper?"  Izuku asked in disbelief, looking at his guardians. 

"Izuku I know you want to go to U.A, but you have to face facts, without a quirk it will be very difficult to pass the entrance exam, not to mention with your disadvantage." Aizawa tried to put this as delicately as possible, the young man gave the tired eyed man a hard look.

"That is why she is getting me a prosthetic and teaching me martial arts as well as magic." Izuku argued, but Aizawa was not convinced.

"Despite the prosthetic it will not be like an actual arm, you wouldn't be able to move it effectively. As for the magic and martial arts both take years to learn and use effectively." Aizawa kept his face deadpan as possible. Mr. Yamada gave Izuku a sympathetic look.

"Izuku you could get into the General Education department, you would make a great doctor or a quirk specialist; I've seen your notebooks you have a gift for that." Yamada said hoping the greenette would be more willing to go that route. 

"No! I have a goal I need to fulfill and the only way to reach it is to become a hero." Izuku was not hearing it, he will not be swayed. 

"Izuku this discussion is closed, I know you want to be a hero, but it's not possible." Aizawa's tone was final, Izuku stood up from the table the three of them had been seated at and stormed off with tears in his eyes. Yamada tried to go after him but Aizawa held him back. "Give him some space, It will take some time for him to process it but this is the best course of action."

Izuku waited for everyone to be deep asleep before he packed a bag and sneaked out of the house as quite as possible. He was going to the Iron & Bone shop, he was sure Alister and Thran wouldn't mind him crashing there until he was ready to take the entrance exam. The alleyway was quiet except for the sounds of Izuku's steps as he walked towards the station, if he hurried he would be able to catch the late train. Izuku jumped as he heard some garbage can come crashing down, turning around he saw coming out of the shadows a group of goblins, about six in total slowly crawling towards Izuku.

The greenette took a few steps back which just seemed to egg the goblins on who picked up the pace, Izuku turned and ran as quickly as he could towards the station the goblins hot on his heels he could hear their ragged breathing and chattering. One of them launched itself at Izuku who used what he learned from Lang-Shen to knock the thing away from him in a spin move, he then kept running, his bag slapping against his back. The goblins blood curdling screams filled the night as they kept chasing him. 

He was a couple blocks way from the station when the goblins fell upon him, knocking him down and clawing at him, biting him, he screamed and kicked tried to hit a few away with his only arm when that didn't work he used the one thing he had from his lineage, in a puff of mist Izuku disappeared and reappeared 30 feet away from the goblins who looked around in confusion. Limping away, breathing hard, Izuku tried to get to the public view if he could only get there then he would be safe, he couldn't use Misty Step again so soon. The goblins let out another scream as they spotted Izuku they began barreling towards him.

One of them managed to grab Izuku's leg pulling him down once more, the goblins surrounded Izuku making gurgling noises as they drew out crude weapons, they advanced on Izuku who let out a cry as one of the shivs dug deep into his side but before the others could kill him a large black hound appeared it gave out a demonic sounding bark scattering the goblins as they ran away suddenly they were consumed by a large fireball, their screams turned to the sound of popping noises as they were consumed by the flames.

Izuku held his side, he could feel the sticky sensation of blood on his hand, how bad was the wound?

"Looks like they got you good kid, come on let's get you healed up." Izuku looked at the figure who approached him, crouching down he examined Izuku and made a tsk noise. "Alright this is going to hurt so just bare with me." The stranger grabbed the shiv and yanked it out causing Izuku to scream out in pure pain, tears stung his eyes, the man then pulled out a bottle with red liquid in it putting it to Izuku's lips telling him to drink.

The liquid felt cool on Izuku's tongue and tasted herbal, as he finished the bottle Izuku could feel his wounds close up, he felt better as well. He turned to the man to see he was in a black robe with gold trimming and his hood was up hiding his face, the hound was no were to be seen. 

"Thank you for saving me." The man just nodded and helped Izuku stand up.

"What are you doing out here this time of night kid?" the man asked, "Where's your home?" 

"I was heading to the station so I could make it home." Izuku half lied to his savior. The man didn't seem to believe him.

"Look kid if there is trouble of some kind at home I can take you to the police station and they can help you there."  Izuku shook his head.

"No, there's no trouble at home, I was just heading to a friends house is all."

"At this time of night? Come on kid you can't lie to me, either fess up of I will have to take you to the police station." The man had his hands akimbo looking at down at Izuku from the depth of his hood. So Izuku told the man his whole story; as he finished the man, who introduced himself as Book, let out a low whistle.

"Yeah I know, not a story with a happy ending." They were sitting on the benches in the train station, Book pulled back his hood revealing that he was a Warforged.

"I am all too familiar with sad stories, I have my own but, that is for another time. So your guardians want you to give up on your goals simply because you have some disadvantages?" Izuku nodded. "Well I may know someone who can help you." Book handed him a card with a crane on it with an address below it.

"I already have a deal with someone." Izuku said looking at the card flipping it over. 

"Was it written in a contract or sealed by magic?" Book asked the greenette, who shook his head no. "Well then you're golden kid, you're free to make any other deal you may want." Izuku thought about it.

"I don't know, the person I have an agreement with already sunk some time on me already it would be kinda rude of me to break it off with them." Book looked at Izuku with an inquisitive look.

"How long would it take for all these promises to be completed?" 

"They said a month." Book laughed at that.

"A month? Machinist Code, kid you should go to this shop." Book pointed to the card. "She could have given you an arm, and training in less than an hour, that's what I did. Besides you don't have an official contract with this other person you mentioned, then you can break it off no harm, no foul." 

Izuku mulled it over for a bit before he agreed to go with Book to the shop, he got up to use the restroom first though. As Izuku entered the restrooms Book pulled out a cell phone and entered a number by memory.

"Hey it's Book, yeah your plan worked great the kid was attacked by those goblins you hired; unfortunately I fried them. Well at least you don't have to pay them anymore, I am taking him to the shop in a few minutes so get your sales pitch ready. You sure about using this kid as a pawn in your little game? He seems way to nice to go for your deal, yeah I guess Suggestion Spell would do it, alright see you soon boss." Book hung up as Izuku exited the restroom, standing up the Warforged headed over to him.

"I'm ready." Izuku said determination shining in his eyes, Book just gave him a crooked smile before placing his hand on the kid's shoulder silently casting Suggestion on him.

* * *

 

Izuku sat in the Widow's Web shop on a very opulent couch, next to him was Book and in front of him was a wall of silk cloths creating a makeshift wall where Izuku could see the silhouette of a woman, she greeted Izuku with sultry voice, the scent of roses hung heavy in the air making Izuku's head feel fuzzy.  

"So my dear boy you want to be a hero, but everyone says you can't be simply because you have a few." she paused for a moment. "Disadvantages according to your words."

"Yes Miss." Izuku said rather dreamily he wasn't sure why he felt so fuzzy and sleepy. Book still had his hand on Izuku's shoulder the Suggestion spell fully taken effect on Izuku. 

"Then I will give you all that you desire in exchange you will work for me until your graduation." Why did you that sound familiar to Izuku. "Do you agree?"

"Yes I agree." Izuku said without hesitation. The Silhouette put a contract in front of Izuku with a pin, Izuku picked up the ornate pin and pricked his finger pressing it to the paper his signature appeared on the contract. 

"Good, very good now let me fulfill my end first, with a wave of her arm shadows seemed to gather around the empty area of Izuku's right shoulder taking shape into a rather wicked looking arm composed purely of darkness. Izuku looked at the new appendage in awe, he flexed the fingers and moved it about; it was as if he had never lost his arm to begin with. "Now for the next part" she put a cup in front of Izuku filled with an ebony liquid. "Bottoms up my dear boy."

Izuku drank it as instructed not even thinking about it, as soon as he finished the drink he felt his body grow cold, a surge of electricity coursed through his body. Magic, Izuku now had magic; sparks of green danced along his skin he held out his hands and with a little concentration he caused two green coloured flames to appear in the palms of his hands.  She then gave Izuku another drink this one white as snow, once more Izuku drank it without hesitation this time Izuku's body seem to change, what little muscle he had seemed to become more define, and develop. His mind became filled with martial art techniques.

"Now that I did my part, it's your turn to do your first job." A blue grey arm appeared beyond the silk cloth handing Izuku a piece of paper with the image of a human cleric and information underneath. "I need you to kill this man." 

"It will be done Mistress." Izuku said in a monotone voice, his eyes unfocused staring into nothing. 

* * *

 

Dawn broke, light filtered through the slightly open slats of the blinds in Aizawa's and Yamada's room landing on the tired eyed man rousing him from slumber. He untangled himself from the sheets and his husband's arms rubbing sleep from his eyes he dressed and headed to wake up his kids.

He knocked on Eri's door before opening it and walking over to the little girl, he gently rocked her awake, the white haired girl sat up in her bed a bunny plushie clutched in her arm.

"Morning daddy." Eri let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, go ahead and get dressed I'll get breakfast ready once I wake up your brothers." Eri nodded sleepily as Aizawa left to go to the door across from her's and before he could knocked on it, Hitoshi opened it up wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxers, deep bags under his eyes.

"Izuku's gone!" Aizawa's eyes widen and he walked into the room and looked at the second bed by the west wall to see the sheets pulled back and some pillows on it arranged to make it appear like someone was there. 

"Hizashi!" Aizawa called his husband's name as he exited in a hurry nearly running into the blond man. "Izuku is gone."

"Calm down Shouta, maybe he went for an early morning run, call his phone before you fly into a panic." Hizashi said calming down his husband who took his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial. Hizashi and Shouta both turned to the sound of Izuku's phone ringing in the living room, they both headed into the living room to find Izuku's phone on the coffee table on top of a note.

Aizawa picked up the note reading it carefully he frowned deeply.

"He's gone off to the Drow, he said he will be staying with her until after the U.A exam." Hitoshi had heard the whole thing from the doorway he headed back into his and Izuku's room to get changed, he would hunt down that green idiot and drag him away from that spider loving bitch. 

"We should call Tsukauchi and see if he can find this Auntie Whisper, then we can go and get him back, so I can ground him for pulling this stunt." Yamada suggested as he headed to get changed. Aizawa nodded and scrolled through his contacts until he found the detective's number.

* * *

Naomasa was directing several officers to secure the crime scene, the lab workers were busy collecting evidence inside the temple. Naomasa saw some of the Wardens speaking with the acolytes of the temple; one who was inconsolable, he was on his knees weeping at the news that the Head Cleric had been murdered. His phone rang in his pocket drawing it out he saw the name 'Eraserhead' on the front, he pressed the green button to accept the call.

"Not the best time Eraserhead, I am at a crime scene at the moment." Naomasa paused as he heard the pro hero explain the situation. "Alright I can have Tamakawa do some research on this Drow, she may be in the city business registry, I hope you find him Eraserhead; you'll have to excuse me I need to get back to the task at hand." Naomasa ended the call and send a text message to Tamakawa letting the cat headed officer know of the situation and to get on looking for this Auntie Whisper.

"Detective Tsukauchi, we found something you might want to see." One of his officers called out to him and the detective entered the temple dedicated to one of the many gods worshiped by a few humans and many Dragonborns. The altar was cordoned off with yellow police tape and one forensic tech was taking pictures of something carved on the altar, he was informed that the symbol was discovered after the coroner had moved the body. 

A black widow, that is what Naomasa saw carved on the white marble altar, the red hour glass mark stood out more due to the blood that was used to color it. One of the Wardens a Wood Elf took one look at the symbol and swore; Naomasa turned to him asking if he knew what it meant, the Wood Elf turned his copper coloured eyes to Naomasa.

"It's the symbol of the Spider Queen, the single most evil god to exist in the Abyss." The other Warden's shuddered and one of them, a Tiefling, drew out a holy symbol and began to pray.

"I don't understand, are you saying some evil god killed this cleric?" Naomasa asked, notepad at the ready. The Wood Elf shook his head.

"No not her, her cult did this; The Cult of Lolth." Naomasa swore he could feel something crawl on his skin as the Wood Elf said Lolth. "The Drows are gearing for war." 

A heavy silence filled the temple and everyone jumped when Naomasa's phone rang. 

"Detective Tsukauchi here...you found her? Where? Greyscale District, okay send the info to Eraserhead tell him I will meet him there." 

"Did you say Greyscale District? That's a Drow neighborhood, I'm coming with you." The wood elf said coming over to the human detective; he offered his hand. 

"Warden Drakeroot." Naomasa took the hand and shook it.

"Detective Tsukauchi. I'm driving." 


	5. ...and hid Izuku away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows where our green haired boy is, until U.A Entrance exam came and he made a big entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netherese is what Izuku speaks to cast spells, which is Shardai-Kai or Shadow Elf tongue

Auntie Whisper sat in her drawing room before her was a human detective, an Elf Warden, and a very angry, scruffy looking man.

"Where is Izuku?" Aizawa asked his tired eyes glaring holes through the Drow. Auntie Whisper put down her tea cup with a sigh.

"I can assure you Mr. Aizawa, that Izuku did not come here at all. If he had I would have called you to let you know." 

"She's not lying Eraserhead." Tsukauchi said taking a sip from the jasmine tea. Warden Drakeroot gave a hard look to the Drow. 

"You are aware that it's against the accords to make binding contracts with minors if no legal guardian is present to negotiate the details."

"Which is why i did not form a legally binding contract with him, I saw a young man with great potential but no support from those around him so I offered him the means to reach his goal and all I asked was that he work part time for me in exchange, if he opted out of the contract or his guardians told me to break it off I would have to." Auntie Whisper took a sip of her tea. "I am no fool Warden, I know the accords to the last detail as does every other Drow here in the Greyscale District. We may be free but we are not trusted no matter how many times we prove ourselves."

 "Tends to happen when you worship Lol-" Auntie Whisper slammed her cup down spilling tea on the table.

 **"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME IN MY HOME!!!"** She bellowed, the air crackled with magical energy. She took a steadying breath, smoothed her dress and addressed the three males. "Forgive my outburst but we do not speak the name of the spider queen anywhere here in the Greyscale District, we have wards in place to ensure none of her followers can enter here." 

"I should ask for your forgiveness, it was wrong of me to assume such a thing." Warden Drakeroot said truly apologetic, Auntie Whisper just nodded.

"Has I said Izuku did not come here last night, but he may be at the Iron & Bone, Alister would never turn the boy away." Aizawa stood from his seat.

"I need the address now." Auntie stood up as well.

"Allow me to accompany you, Alister will not be very friendly if you just storm in there demanding answers." 

10 month had passed, and no sign of Izuku at all, the Aizawa-Yamada household fell into depression, Eri cried for days, and Hitoshi became a bit withdrawn, blaming himself. Aizawa spent many days and nights looking in the darkest crevices and lesser known places to find any trace of the boy but nothing, Yamada used his radio show to reach out to anyone if they had any information and called in favors from the other teachers of U.A. Auntie Whisper, Alister, Thran, and even Silver exhausted their resources but even they couldn't find anything. By the 6th month they had come to accept the fact that Izuku had disappeared; they may have had to accept the fact that the greenette left, but there was a tiny sliver of hope that he would come back, they had to cling to that or they would drown in their despair.  

* * *

 The day of the Entrance Exam~

Izuku woke up, feeling disoriented he pushed back his hair, he drew back his right arm looking at it in shock, he had an arm now. Looking at it he saw it was rather wicked looking, long and sharp fingers ending in claws, a small, sharp point elongated from his elbow, the colour of the arm was black as the Abyss but he could see flickers of red surface and disappear; they looked like eyes. 

Izuku was hypnotized by the arm, it appeared to so absorb the light in the room. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"C..come in." Izuku timidly called out not really sure where he was or who may be knocking. The door opened and a human male in a butler uniform came in. 

"Ah you are awake sir. You have been asleep for two days, The Mistress was a bit worried you may have over taxed yourself." The butler went about the room, going over to a wardrobe and pulling our some clothing, then opening the curtain to allow the morning sunlight to enter the room, giving Izuku a better look at it. 

The room was very opulent and done in a French Rococo style, Izuku felt out of place in such a fancy bedroom, wait how did he get end up in this fancy bedroom. Izuku racked his brain trying to remember how he got here and it sort of came back to him, he remembered a Warforged named Book, meeting a mysterious woman, a contract and being offered room and board as part of his employment with her as well as the his arm. 

"I shall iron your clothing for today sir, breakfast is being served now, afterwards I will draw you a bath so you can be fresh and ready for the U.A Entrance Exam." 

"Um thank you...Nocturne?" Izuku was sure that was the man's name. The man gave a bow and exited.

* * *

 

Izuku stood before the massive U.A gate; his heart pounding with excitement, he was here, really and finally here. Izuku made sure the Disguise Self speel on his arm was still good, stepping forward when he hit a slightly raised stone and was about to hit the ground when he felt someone grab him suspending him a few inches off the ground. The person who saved him from having an embarrassing fall righted him up.

"Are you okay? That could have been bad luck falling down before the entrance exam." Izuku saw that his savior was a tall and very muscular teen, he wore a mask covering his lower face, he also had six arms.

"Thank you." Izuku said with a blush, he couldn't help it he liked muscular boys, especially ones with big, well muscled arms and pecs. Which the teen had given the evidence before him if that tight tank top was any indication; the taller teen nodded at Izuku before heading off. As Izuku watched the him leave he heard someone speak up behind him. 

"Deku?" Izuku turned back to see someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. 

"Kacchan?" The ash blond was standing next to a boy with red hair, Izuku noticed they were holding hands; Kacchan let go of the other boy's hand and rushed up to hug Izuku.

Kacchan's body felt feverishly hot, like he was burning; the ash blond drew back and had a worried look on his face.

"Deku are you okay? You feel like you're freezing." Izuku cocked his head in a questioning manner.

"I should be asking you that, you feel like you're burning up." 

"That's just his normal temperature, Katsuki runs pretty hot." the red haired boy said walking up with a big smile on his face, Izuku saw he had sharp looking teeth. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou, his boyfriend." Kirishima offered his hand to Izuku; shaking it the red head flinched at the touch. "Wow Katsuki wasn't exaggerating your hand feels ice cold." 

"Really? I don't feel cold, and your hand feels really warm, not like Kacchan's, but really warm." 

The trio chatted for a bit before they heard the bell warning that the test was about to begin. They wished each other luck as they took their seats and Izuku saw Present Mic appear, guilt suddenly filled him as he remembered that for the last 10 months he had not bothered to call him or Aizawa to let him know where he was and that he was okay. Izuku raised the hood of jacket to cover his hair. It was also a good thing the room was dark enough, he found a seat next to Kacchan and read the hand out as Present Mic explained the Exam. 

"Excuse me, it says here on this sheet that there are four types of obstacles. Do you mean to tell me that a school as prestige as U.A made an error such as this." Present Mic explained that the fourth kind was an obstacle to be avoided as it was wort zero points. The boy bowed apologizing but he turned when Izuku chortled as Kacchan whispered to him how he must have a stick up his ass keeping him rigid. "Why are you wearing your hood up indoors, that is very disrespectful to this school."

"Oh shut up and sit down four-eyes." Kacchan growled at him. The boy was red in the face and about to retort when Present Mic interjected and calmed the situation down by telling them to gather their gear, go chance and get on the bus to the exam areas. Izuku noted he wasn't as boisterous as usual which only added to Izuku's guilt; he would see him and Mr. Aizawa after the exam and apologize.

* * *

 

Izuku ended up at a different exam ground than Kacchan and Kirishima, but he saw the boy who had caught him from falling earlier, Izuku was going to go and talk to him when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked and saw the boy from earlier the one who called him on his hood being up.

"What are you going? Where you thinking of distracting others while they prepare for the exam." He looked down at Izuku. His face showed shock as he took in Izuku's eyes; mouthing the word 'Elf'.

"What? no! I." Izuku tried to defend himself when he heard Present Mic shout out.

"What are you waiting for the exam just begun, in a real situation there is no starting signal." Izuku used his Misty Step to vanish in a cloud of black smoke startling the much taller teen, he could hear the sounds of shock as he suddenly reappeared in front of everyone else in another puff of black mist being the first one through the gate.

Izuku spotted a three pointer and brought up his disguised arm, dropping the illusion he focused his magic and shouted out "Zuur Verstuiven" a bubble of iridescent sheen flew out of Izuku's shadow hand and landed on the robot popping, acid began to eat away at the metal destroying it. He spotted to other robots five feet away from one another and he cast the spell once more.

The acid bubble popped on the first one and droplets landed on the second one dissolving it as well. Izuku managed to take down five more before the others caught up, he was so focused on one bot he didn't see a three pointer about to attack him when he was pulled back by a strong arm, and held against a strong chest leaping away from the bot. 

"You alright?" Izuku recognized that voice it was the boy with 6 arms.

"Saved me again, at this rate I will owe you." Izuku said with a smile. One of the one pointers nearly grabbed them both but Izuku's arm suddenly extended out slicing the robot in two; that was new to Izuku.

"and I guess now I owe you one." He put Izuku down. "Shouji Mezo." he introduced himself to the smaller boy. 

"Midoriya Izuku." Both boys separated after that continuing the test. Izuku came across a platinum blond boy who was clutching his stomach shaking; Izuku ran up to him and checked him over, apparently a side effect of his quirk was if he fired it for more than 1 second he got bad stomach cramps. Izuku reached into his specially designed glove given to him by Nocturne earlier, a modified bag of holding model and drew out a small vial with red liquid inside. he handed the vial to the blond boy and told him to drink.

Aoyama warily looked at the green haired boy's arm, it looked like some evil thing, because of that he was hesitant to accept anything he was being offered.

"It's alright it's just a potion of healing, it will help your stomach." Aoyama was awestruck by the boy's eyes, solid emerald with no pupils and what appeared as flecks of gold dancing in them, he had never seen an Elf in person but he had heard they had beautiful eyes like jewels. Aoyama took it and drank it's content suddenly feeling better.

"Merci" Aoyama said air twinkling around him. Izuku smiled at the boy and he continued to onward, he took out a few more bots and he saw another blond this one with a tail who was surrounded by three robots. 

"Schild!" Izuku shouted out and strands of magic flew outward surrounding the boy in a protective bubble, the robots hit the shield spell and bounced back. Calling on the magic once more he fired off another spell at the three bots. "Zuur Pijl" three green arrows flew out of his hand and flew directly through the bots. 

Ojiro watched in amazement as a magical shield sprung around him and the three bots that had him pinned suddenly dropped as three arrows of green light shot through them. He saw a head of green hair run pass him; he shouted a quick thanks to the running boy. 

* * *

 

In the control room the teachers where watching several monitors each displaying several students in different exam grounds, one boy with an explosive quirk was making quick work of several robots in ground Beta, another with a hardening quirk defended a boy girl with an acid quirk who got her leg injured, and a boy with multiple arms saving a green haired boy.

Aizawa did a double take and pressed a button, the camera zoomed in on the green haired boy and Aizawa's heart began to race, it was Izuku. Relief flooded him, the boy was alive and well but soon the relief turn to anger; 10 months and the boy never called to let them know he was alive and fine. Aizawa but that on the back burner as he saw the black and evil looking arm the boy was sporting, he knew that Auntie Whisper would never make him something like that he had gotten to know the Drow Warlock over tge 10 months they spent looking for the green haired boy.

"Another person saved, that young man sure does have the potential for a rescue hero." Snipe said jotting down some more rescue points for the green haired boy. "What was his name again?"

"Midoriya Izuku." Aizawa said trying to keep his tone deadpan. He watched as the boy wove magic launching bolts of fire and created shields of shimmering light to stop robots from attacking injured students, afterwards he would give them vials of red liquid which seemed to get them back up. He was both proud of Izuku and ashamed of himself for not believing in the green haired child.  

"He could make a great First Responds Hero, not to mention he would be one of the first ever of the magical community to join the ranks of hero. I see a great deal of potential in that young man." Nedzu sipped his tea as he watched the young Half-Elf continue working his way through the exam. "I do believe it's time to release the Zero Pointer." 

* * *

 

Izuku was using his magic to patch up a boy with a Raven's head when the ground began to shake as a giant robot emerged crashing through the buildings causing rumble to rain.

"SCHILD!" Izuku shouted making a huge dome of shimmering light to protect the other students. As the rubble stopped falling Izuku heard someone calling for help, there was a brown hair girl had her leg trapped under a large chunk of rock and the giant robot slowly began to approach her. Without a second thought Izuku rushed forward ready to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/TvMybbr this the link address for my Discord server where you can come ask me anything or come yell at me to make more chapters.


End file.
